Las dos caras del espejo: Apariencias entre decisiones
by M.V.A-GLS
Summary: Michiru Kaioh, tiene una vida acomodada en compañía de su mejor amigo Darien. Todos los días se convence así misma de una mentira, tratando de ocultar su dolor y aparentar ser algo que no es, pero todo cambia en el instante en el que conoce a la mujer de su vida y es ahí donde tendrá que decidir. Una lucha interna que refleja la verdadera naturaleza de una mujer.
1. Capítulo 1

• _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Naoko Takeuchi es la autora original de cada personaje mencionado en ésta historia que no tiene fines de lucro y sólo es para la creación de mis FanFics._ _ **Sólo por entretenimiento.**_

* * *

• .¸¸.• ¯`•.LAS DOS CARAS DEL ESPEJO .•´´¯•.¸¸.•

~Apariencias: Entre decisiones~

Por: M.V.A-GLS

Al llegar a mi apartamento evito hacer el menor ruido posible, coloco las llaves en su sitio para después retirarme el saco y los zapatos empapados por la lluvia mañanera que se ha encargado de hacer de mi entrada sigilosa una llena de dificultad. Sé cuánto le disgusta que deje todo mojado y más por su extraña fascinación por andar a pies descalzos por nuestro hogar, sí… debo decir nuestro, porqué sí bien este es mi espacio también lo es de cierta persona que imagino permanece en su habitación.

Al mirar el reloj veo que es un poco antes de las 8:00 de la mañana, qué curioso, no recuerdo una sola vez en la que no estuviera de pie a esta hora con su típico " _Buenas tardes"._ Supongo que tiene mucho cansancio. Al reír un poco me dispongo para entrar en mi alcoba para cambiar mis ropas y usar algo más cómodo, justamente al colocarme una playera escucho el cerrar de una puerta con gran lentitud ¿Será que no quiere despertar a alguien? Acelero pronto mi paso para abrir la mía y encontrar finalmente a esa persona que tanto quería ver.

Ahí estaba, vistiendo su acostumbrado short y playera de tirantes, con sus rizos más salvajes que nunca y su rostro lleno de sorpresa al verme salir con desesperación, mi mejor amiga, una de las mujeres más importantes de mi vida, mí Michiru Kaioh.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunta.

-Buenas tardes Mich – Saludo con tono de burla – Pues, aquí vivo ¿recuerdas?

-Disculpa, buenos días, que cómico eres – comenta mientras pasa al baño para enjaguar su rostro - ¿A qué hora llegaste?

-Diez minutos cuando mucho, sabes que no puedo quedarme más allá del amanecer.

-¡Vamos Darien! Ambos sabemos que los padres de Serena sospechan lo de ustedes desde hace mucho tiempo, no veo ¿por qué no aceptarlo? – Me comentaba mientras salía con sus mejillas húmedas y su recogido desarreglado que apenas sostenía su cabello.

-¿Qué me ves? – pregunta escéptica.

-¿Enserio? ¿Enserio tú me darás clases de honestidad? Y de "¿por qué no aceptarlo?"- esto último imitando su voz.

-Shhh- me calla – Ya basta, lo despertarás.

-¿A quién esta vez?- Recibiendo de su parte una mirada entrecerrada que sólo indicaba molestia.

-A Ryusei.

-¡Vaya! -aliviado- Van varias veces que ha venido, ¿será acaso nuestro ganador?

-¡Basta! No planeo discutir eso ahora.

Antes de poder siquiera responder escuchamos el ruido de su puerta y observamos a un despreocupado y de paso lento Ryusei llegar a nuestro lado para sonreírnos y volver para hacer uso del baño.

Luego de unos instantes nos hacía compañía a Michiru y a mí en la cocina.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo en especial? –Le pregunta ella con su natural ternura.

-No hermosa, gracias. Lo que tú comas estará bien –respondía con amabilidad.

-Muy bien, pero ¿no te importa sí me ducho primero? Sabes que me gusta refrescarme por las mañanas – ¡MENTIRA! Sí bien no puedo opinar y menos quejarme de los hábitos de limpieza de mi amiga, tanto ella como yo sabemos que en parte, lo que ha dicho no es verdad.

-Adelante, te espero –le contesta sonriente.

-Pues yo no… yo comeré –comento con cierta mofa en mis palabras.

-Gracias lindo. -¿Lindo? ¿Enserio? – Y tú has lo que quieras Darien, no me importa –cambiando su tono de voz a uno más rudo para conmigo.

Sé muy bien que esa manera de ser tan grosera que tiene (en ocasiones) es porque se siente en confianza, además esa es la forma tan peculiar en la que nos llevamos, pues bien mi amistad con Michiru es más diferente que otras que pude haber tenido, pues al verla independientemente de que sea una chica y que en algún momento de mi vida la haya "amado" ella es como si fuera mi hermana.

* * *

 ** **Hola Hola! Bueno, Bienvenidos (a quién lea esto XD) a "Las dos caras del** el espejo" Si si... es un poco corto, pero es una introducción espero ir subiendo las actualizaciones muy muy pronto y sí les gusta pueden hacermelo saber en sus Reviews!**

 **Debo confesar, que esta historia -Está basada en hechos reales- jajaja sonó a película de terror ¿no? Ajam... (El Conjuro) pero sí... algunas de las cosas que leerán sucedieron, me las contó la prima de una amiga XD Ok No. por lo que pues aquí estoy... tratando de hacer justicia a la verdad.**

 **Espero, espero que alguien lea esto porque me plantee mucho el escribirla o no. y ya está aquí.**

 **Así que te invito a dejar tu Review! y seguirme (osea a mi cuenta en FF) y leer "Fuego de Amor" sí acaso no lo has hecho.**

 **Nos leemos pronto! Te quiero Bye bye****


	2. Capítulo 2

• ** _Disclaimer:_** _Naoko Takeuchi es la autora original de cada personaje mencionado en ésta historia que no tiene fines de lucro y sólo es para la creación de mis FanFics._ ** _Sólo por entretenimiento._**

* * *

• .¸¸.• ¯`•.LAS DOS CARAS DEL ESPEJO .•´´¯•.¸¸.•

~Apariencias: Entre decisiones~

Por: M.V.A-GLS

Aún no puedo creer que con todas esas virtudes que la hacen increíble, no tenga una pizca de consideración con ella misma. Tanto es así que todos los días que pasan se convence de una mentira.

Poco a poco veo como se aleja de nosotros para dar paso al sonido de la regadera.

Al no tener opción, comienzo con invitarle algo a nuestro huésped que si bien no es de mi total agrado, lo trato con cordialidad.

-¿Café?- Le pregunto señalando una taza, el asiente y al servirla se la hago llegar.

-Gracias, quisiera preguntarte algo, pero espero no te incomode – Me dice después del primer sorbo.

-Claro, adelante.

-Tú y Michiru siempre han llevado una gran amistad, muy fraternal según sus palabras y no lo tomes a mal, ella me encanta con cada una de sus acciones, pero definitivamente se le ve más relajada aquí, no tan formal, algunas veces hasta podría decir masculina -¡Demonios! Lo notó, eso lo hace oficialmente más inteligente que una bacteria -No escucho la pregunta – Le comento dejando en claro la poca falta de su análisis.

-¿Por qué? Es decir, eres hombre, ella es hermosa y con el uso de esas prendas tan ligeras –qué desagradable… - en algún momento tuvo que haber captado tú atención, imposible que te resistieras a sus encantos.

Este hombre es un ciego, pero dejémoslo como parcialmente invidente, pues se fijó de algo que las ex parejas de Mich no. Justamente, al ser un hombre al fin de cuentas, tenemos ciertas debilidades y con ella aquí es muy propenso que cualquiera caiga rendido, confesándome como antes yo mismo lo hice, ¡claro! Eso fue hace tiempo, mucho antes de mi adorada Serena.

Pero definitivamente cualquier persona que pueda ver más allá de su atractivo físico y buenos modales notaría lo que se ve a simple vista.

-Tú mismo te has contestado- Le comento bastante tranquilo, puesto que aunque sea la primera vez que mantengo una conversación así, algo me dice que no será la última, como no es la primera vez que miento por ella.

-Nuestra relación es fraterna, ella es como si fuera mi hermana, mejor dicho lo es, no te negaré que llego a ser como dices, objeto de mi atención, pero nuestras experiencias y mi tiempo con ella dictaban que sería solo mi mejor amiga, nada más.

-¿Experiencias?- Pregunta algo incómodo, me divierte pensar que se sienta celos por nuestra relación, cuando realmente soy el último de quién debería desconfiar.

-Así es, fuimos juntos a la escuela desde muy pequeños de ahí él porque es mi hermana, eso y el hecho de que yo fui hijo único.

-¿Fuiste? – Continúa interrogando aunque sus celos han disminuido.

-Mis padres murieron cuando era muy joven, en cierto modo me alegra de que Michiru estuviera conmigo, de repente ya no estaba tan sólo.

-Ya veo, lo lamento fui muy descortés al cuestionarte en tu propia casa –ya lo creo- No debí preguntar.

-Tranquilo, eso sólo indica que te preocupas por ella.

-Me preocupo por nuestra relación -¿Relación? Un par de meses saliendo y hasta anoche, la primera vez juntos en la cama y este iluso ya ve un compromiso, de acuerdo, es ceguera completa.

-No hay de que alarmarse, no estas equivocado. -¿qué me sucede? ¿Acaso siento empatía por este tonto?

-A veces la notó tan distante, como si debiera captar su atención a toda costa e incluso a ratos la veo triste. – pobre me da lástima.

-No puedes hacer más que aceptarla como es y no culparte de nada- Le digo en un momento en el cuál más que verlo a él, me miraba a mí.

Yo amo a Serena, es la mujer que siempre quise para mí y hasta más sí me atrevo a decir, ella es un ángel, uno muy peculiar, pero uno al fin de cuentas; no me cabe duda de que es mi alma gemela, mi complemento sí es que eso aún es posible, admitiendo la gran cursilería que llevo sobre la espalda. Siento un fuerte deseo de hacerla inmensamente feliz pasando cada día a su lado, pero la verdad es que antes de ella encontré a una chica que me hizo sentir casi lo mismo a mi corta edad, esa que me conoció en mis peores momentos y fue capaz de permanecer a mi lado, mi linda Mich.

~ ~ ✿¨˙·

~ ~ ✿¨˙·٠••…

Recuerdo sin problemas cuando la conocí, ambos teníamos 9 años y ella llegaba recién de un colegio exclusivo para niñas.

Yo no era la clase de pequeño que era bueno para socializar siempre me retraía en mi propio mundo y eso relucía a la hora del descanso de juegos. Casi todo niño y niña de la escuela me evitaba, pero ella no, quizá sería por no conocer a una sola alma ahí, pero tenía que estar conmigo. Ni siquiera había notado el instante en el cual comenzó a hablarme.

-¿No crees?- Pregunto con una sonrisa bastante burlona a decir verdad.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Con un pequeño asombro me contesto con una nueva pregunta - ¿No escuchaste lo que te dije?

-No.

-Eres un tonto- con su divertida sinceridad.

-¿Por qué me hablas? –Molesto- ¿por qué me dices así?

-Porque lo eres.

-Basta, ya no te hablaré más.

-Bien, yo lo haré.

De esa forma tan infantil y sencilla empezó, se presentó ante mí, me comento también de cuál escuela la habían transferido, sus cosas favoritas, sus platillos predilectos y también todo pensamiento que se le atravesaba. No podía lograr que guardara silencio y durante varios días esa fue nuestra extraña rutina.

Cuando mi memoria la retrata ve a una pequeña y delgada niña, cuyo suéter del uniforme le quedaba tan gigantesco que sus mangas cubrían casi en su totalidad sus manos; como complemento usaba pequeños moños blancos que resaltaban el azul de sus contrastantes y grandes ojos seguidos por una sonrisa ocasionada por motivos, que sólo ella parecía recordar.

-¿Me acompañas a mi casa? –Pregunto tranquila un día. Yo realmente nunca había atinado a decir palabra alguna en nuestras "conversaciones" y el hecho de que ella esperara una respuesta era bastante extraño.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-¡Ja! ¡Te hice hablar! –Soltó una risita triunfante- Te lo digo porque lo último que me dijiste fue que no me hablarías más.

-Mmm ni me acuerdo- Falso.

-Bueno, yo sí, pero ¿quieres ir a mi casa?

-¿Para qué?

-Para jugar, es que mí papa me construyo unos juegos en el jardín y no tengo con quién compartirlos, no tengo hermanos o hermanas y siempre estoy sola.

-¿Sólo por eso me invitas?

-No.

-Entonces ¿por qué?

En ese momento me tomo de la mano para levantarme y sin soltarla continuó

-Porque eres mi mejor amigo.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Muchas gracias, no me imagine subir una actualización tan pronto, pero aquí estoy... jajaja Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo sí? sí? sí? XD**

 **En lo personal, me gusto mucho exponer estos recuerdos de Darien y Michiru Awww el inicio de su amistad. Como podemos ver nuestro querido Dar~ la quiere como su hermana, aunque no siempre fue así... pronto exploraremos más de esa parte también vimos su lado "¿gracioso?" y no se preocupen que también sabremos (obviamente) más de la bella Mich, de acuerdo a su opinión.**

 **¿qué opinan de Ryusei? ¿será un sólo "relleno" o creen que pueda ser algo más? Cuenten.. quiero saber!**

 **Cabe recalcar que para no usar el "molesto" termino de Flashback, que no me agrada sólo colocaré** ~ ~ ✿¨˙· ~ ~ ✿¨˙·٠••…

 **así sabrán que es un recuerdo del pasado. También por sí alguien continua con esta historia, usaré el termino de POV para cambiar de personaje a personaje, creo que es todo lo relacionado con los términos de lectura.**

 **Y pues, de nuevo gracias, ¡gracias! por leer... espero continúen y no la dejen de seguir.**

 **No olviden dejarme su Review para saber su opinión, y estar más en contacto. Bye bye*****

• .¸¸.• ¯`•.AGRADECIMIENTOS BONITOS .•´´¯•.¸¸.•

 **Alexia:** Gracias por tu review, sí... la historia originalmente es dramática, pero tiene tintes de humor que la harán más liviana. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y difusión. Espero te haya gustado esta entrega. Nos leemos pronto. Saludines.

 **Kim GUEST:** Jajaja lo sé... Mich con un hombre? Es raro, pero ya sabremos porque. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y seguir captando tu atención. Saludos.

 **Guest:** ¡Gracias por leer! Si... fue pequeña, pero sólo una introducción, iré alargando los capítulos conforme la historia avance. Espero tu próximo review y seguir contando con tu apoyo. Saludos y nos leemos pronto.


	3. Capítulo 3

• ** _Disclaimer:_** _Naoko Takeuchi es la autora original de cada personaje mencionado en ésta historia que no tiene fines de lucro y sólo es para la creación de mis FanFics._ ** _Sólo por entretenimiento._**

* * *

• .¸¸.• ¯`•.LAS DOS CARAS DEL ESPEJO .•´´¯•.¸¸.•

~Apariencias: Entre decisiones~

Por: M.V.A-GLS

~ ~ ✿¨˙·

~ ~ ✿¨˙·٠••…

Mí día de escuela comenzó como cualquier otro, pero el destino me tenía preparado algo completamente diferente a lo ordinario.

Un accidente de auto me arrebato a mis padres a los 10 años de edad y no hay un solo momento en el cual no piense en ellos. Sí pudiera expresarlo sería el dolor más grande que haya sentido en mi vida, no podía respirar y mi corazón a cada latido se quebraba hasta destruirse, pero no podemos cambiar el pasado; mentiría al decir que me encuentro totalmente en paz respecto a esa perdida y aun así albergo en mí la resignación.

Gracias a su incondicional apoyo y sus constantes llamadas, entendí parte de lo que ahora me permite seguir adelante.

Cuando se es joven, no aprendes lo delgada que es la línea entre hermandad y un amor de "novela", sin duda alguna yo no sabía eso a mis 13 o 14 años, haciendo a Michiru la chica de mis sueños en ese tiempo; no lograba ver mi proyecto de vida sin que estuviera ella en cada una de mis decisiones, eso no ha cambiado mucho.

Las memorias a su lado eran bastantes para conocer su naturaleza y aunque cuando éramos niños jamás me hablo al respecto, en nuestra adolescencia fue lo que fortaleció nuestra amistad. "Siempre es mejor saber la verdad, no importa que tan dolorosa sea" una frase que me repetía constantemente y más al escuchar aquella que no me esperaba, pero que no estaba precisamente oculta.

Mich y yo crecimos, lógicamente y despertamos el interés de todas las amistades que resguardábamos, ya que al paso del tiempo en lugar de cerrarnos y centrarnos en "dos contra el mundo" fuimos socializando y haciéndonos cada vez más propensos en encontrar amigos en cada persona.

Ella fue la primera en todo, si, con eso me refiero a los aspectos íntimos aunque esto con más deseo de experimentar que romanticismo en nuestra voluntad.

¿La mejor sorpresa de todas? Dos grandes confirmaciones, mejor dicho tres. La primera fue que no había cambiado nuestra relación y era obvio que ya nada podría hacerlo; el hecho de que mi afecto hacia ella había cambiado para uno más estable fue la segunda y con respecto a la última sería lo que ya era un tema recurrente entre nosotros, a la bella Michiru no le interesaría estar con un hombre.

Y mientras nuestros grupos más cercanos daban por hecho que éramos pareja, sólo nos divertía burlarnos de sus conclusiones y de lo gracioso que nos parecía fijar nuestra mirada en la misma chica, al menos en esa época.

17 años, con toda la discreción que ambos podíamos tener, nos encantaba tener "citas" ya que lográbamos compartir métodos de conquista. _"La ventaja es mía, porque soy una mujer y nadie desconfía de mis intenciones"_ me comentaba con altanería _"Soy irresistible Mich, todas caen con mi sonrisa y caballerosidad, no tienes oportunidad"_ replicaba con la misma actitud.

Debo confesar que mirándolo así, aquellos días fueron de los más felices y divertidos de mi vida, de un modo pienso que ella opina lo mismo.

Pero lo único constante es el cambio, fue como nuestros años pasaron y el ingreso a la universidad lo modifico todo, poco a poco tuvimos que hacer elecciones.

-Debes estar con ella- un poco afligida, pero con felicidad en sus palabras.

-Pero, eso significa que ya no podremos…-No pude continuar, me silencio poniendo uno de sus dedos en mi boca.

-¿Fingir ante mis padres? Darien, no seas tan tonto –riendo un poco- eres mi mejor amigo y verte tan pleno con Serena me alegra a mí también, no te preocupes por mí, yo siempre estaré bien, sólo vive tu vida como desees hacerlo.

~ ~ ✿¨˙·

~ ~ ✿¨˙·٠••…

Aún sostenía una conversación trivial con Ryusei acerca de mi profesión cuando Michiru nos devolvió su presencia, para así comenzar nuestro desayuno.

-Yo lo haré- comento nuestro invitado con gusto –Después de todo no he tenido la oportunidad de impresionarte con mi talento culinario.

-Gracias, eres un encanto- respondió.

En unos minutos, nos encontrábamos disfrutando lo que sería la versión más presentable de un desayuno "Americano" que hayamos tenido jamás en nuestro apartamento.

"El Ganador" como recién descubrí que lo llamaré, se veía muy animado, sumamente conversador, tratando de halagar e integrar a Mich en cada una de sus anécdotas, de ese modo pudimos saber que no sólo era un gran cocinero, sino que además tenía un futuro prometedor en el ámbito empresarial, sin duda un partido perfecto para cualquier mujer.

Al finalizar, terminamos la limpieza correspondiente y él mismo fue quien optó por retirarse, haciendo énfasis en que deseaba llevar a su "novia" a una cita cualquier otro día, mi amiga acepto y le despidió desde en la entrada del edificio.

-¿Tienes planes para hoy?- Pregunté mientras tomaba y acomodaba algunos papeles dentro del maletín.

-Sólo deseo relajarme, hoy no debo ir a trabajar, supongo que pintaré y descansaré- Me comentaba al recostarse en el sofá. -¿por qué?

-Para que fueras después de mi trabajo, con Serena y conmigo a una fiesta.

-¿Y hacer un mal tercio? No, gracias.

-Es la fiesta de una de sus amigas, irías como mi invitada.

-Te lo agradezco, pero sólo quisiera relajarme después de esta noche.

-No lo hagas más –Le contesté sintiendo esa acumulada y tan conocida tristeza- Sí no es lo que deseas… deberías.

-Yo ya me decidí Darien, siempre lo he callado y no será diferente, menos ahora, cuando esta Ryusei de por medio -Esbozo una leve sonrisa- Siempre seré la dama perfecta que debo ser.

-Bien, iré al trabajo, es probable que no pueda contestar si quieres llamar, tengo muchos chequeos de rutina, algunos equipos deportivos han estado yendo toda la semana.

-De acuerdo.

Sabía que cuando usaba aquel tono serio, pero tranquilo no había forma en la que pudiera lograr que entrara en razón.

No es fácil crecer y menos cuando tienes ciertas expectativas sobre ti y ella más que nadie en este mundo estaba dispuesta a cumplirlas por sobre todo, inclusive su felicidad.

 _Las apariencias solo nos hacen daño._

* * *

 **¡Hola! Woow! ¡Muchas, muchas gracias! :D La verdad, no esperaba tantos Reviews *u* jajaja Sí... sé que me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero quería estar segura de dar tiempo a sus comentarios (que ya siento que los amo)**

 **Bueno, primero que nada ¿Qué les pareció este Capítulo 3? quizá les parezca algo raro que la forma en la cuál se desarrollo su relación, pero así fue... XD**

 **Ahora bien, pudimos conocer más sobre el pasado de Mich y Dar~ Pero no se me alarmen, que ya no hay capítulos enteros llenos de recuerdos, ahora comienza la verdadera historia... PREGUNTA ¿Cuántas veces tienes que encontrarte con alguien "sin querer" para considerarlo el destino? algo así le pasará a Mich...**

 **Escondí una pista en uno de los últimos comentarios de Dar~ alguien sabe de ¿qué?**

 **Contestando un poco, no... Ryusei no es sólo relleno :( pero no quiere decir que es precisamente nuestro antagonista. ¿osea what? jajaja**

 **Espero, como siempre que les vaya gustando la historia y que no olviden dejarme su review, para que podamos platicar más.** **Y pues, de nuevo gracias, ¡gracias! por leer... espero continúen y no la dejen de seguir. Bye bye****

• .¸¸.• ¯`•.AGRADECIMIENTOS BONITOS .•´´¯•.¸¸.•

 **Gabi Kahio pierce:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Jajaja sí, promete muchas cosas, espero cumplirlas a toda costa! y bueno, ryusei si... va a ser algo así, pero no psicópata.. aunque como dije no será nuestro enemigo. Muchas gracias por leer, espero que sigas con esta historia y por supuesto, te siga gustando. :) ¡Nos leemos pronto! Saluditos ;)

 **Guest:** Verdad! Ryusei es algo adelantado, pero sólo imagina cuando se entere de la verdad... :( también ¡Qué linda idea! pensaba que sólo sería "Serena" aunque Admito que gracias a tí. será el Conejo. No te preocupes, en el próximo cap aparecerá nuestra linda rubia (mejor dicho nuestro par de rubias) Espero sigas con la historia, y espero tu review! Saludos.

 **JessaBlessa:** ¡Gracias! sí... iré describiendo a nuestros personajes con todo el detalle que pueda, y este cap es el ejemplo... (ya que, aun vamos con Darien) pero ya terminamos con él. Espero no decepcionarte con tanta palabra, XD y Noticias! como mencione, ya pronto veremos a Haruka** Wiii Gracias por leer, espero sigas conmigo y "LDCDE" (intento de abreviación) Espero tu review! Saluditos.

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Al leer tus reviews, me sentí muy animada a continuar :D gracias por escribirlos, espero no te decepcione esta nueva entrega, y que continues apoyando esta historia. ¿Carácter formal? XD Gracias, creo... puedo decir que como hablo, escribo. (sí eso se entiende) Casi no todas las personas por aquí (en el FF) Referente a Michiru y su "masculinidad" era una pinta más relajada de ella, que sólo pasa en su casa, no por eso deja de ser la elegante mujer que conocemos, pero eso quiere decir que en su hogar se siente con confianza (pues sí) tanta como para no preocuparse de la presencia de Ryu; quién a su vez si es celopata, pero ya que... ya sabemos que no es totalmente malo. :/ a Haruka, no planeo cambiarla mucho... será como siempre. Dime que opinas, y por supuesto, espero tu review!

 **Anonimus:** ¡Gracias por leer! Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, y sí! no desesperes... que pronto (en el próximo capítulo) la veremos (sólo un poco) :) También deseo que te guste la actualización. y deseo leerte pronto. Saludos.

 **Kim GUEST:** ¿Novio? Bueno, ya sabemos que sí, gracias por tu comentario, espero sigas apoyando y comentando esta historia, deseo que te haya gustado la nueva actualización. Saludos.


	4. Capítulo 4

• ** _Disclaimer:_** _Naoko Takeuchi es la autora original de cada personaje mencionado en ésta historia que no tiene fines de lucro y sólo es para la creación de mis FanFics._ ** _Sólo por entretenimiento._**

••

 **¡Hola! Como recomendación, sí para la última parte, pueden escuchar "Midnigth City" de M83 mientras leen, será mejor! ya que me base en esa canción para... bueno, ya saben. XD ¡Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

• .¸¸.• ¯``•.LAS DOS CARAS DEL ESPEJO .•´´¯•.¸¸.•

~Apariencias: Entre decisiones~

Por: M.V.A-GLS

 _ **POV Michiru**_

Me siento exhausta, no sólo físicamente, sino también en lo emocional.

No sé cuánto tiempo más podré soportar, esta farsa que me deja sin fuerza. Hay momentos en los que imagino que no será posible contenerme, otros en los cuales estoy a segundos de romper mí silencio y delatarme ¿cómo puede ser?

Ilusiones que guardo para mí misma, donde puedo ser yo, libre. Sé muy bien que no deseo vivir por siempre así, pero no veo una manera de ser honesta sin lastimar a las personas que más quiero en este mundo.

Desde que mí día comenzó he tenido un presentimiento, me siento ansiosa ¿por qué?

Al abrir mis ojos, alzo mi vista para mirar el reloj ~10:22~ Algo me obligo a despertar, ¿Qué fue? Un sonido familiar, pero que justo ahora me parece un dolor de cabeza. Mi celular ¿dónde está? No conozco ese número…

-¿Hola?

-Buenos días, ¿hablo con Michiru Kaioh?

-Sí, ella habla- Es como si apenas pudiera hablar del sueño que no me deja reaccionar.

-Un gusto señorita, soy Akari Hayami, hablo de parte del Museo de Artes Kawakami.

-¿Qué? Es decir, ¡Sí! ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?- ¡No puede ser! ¡Imposible!

-Tengo el gusto de informarle que el señor Kawakami ha quedado sumamente impresionado por su trabajo señorita, se lamenta el no haber notado de inmediato su increíble talento, pero sí a usted aun le interesa estaríamos honrados por mostrar sus obras en una exposición- ¡Increíble! ¿Hace cuánto tiempo les mande mis bocetos? No importa ya, me hace tan feliz. ¡No puede ser! Es mi primera exposición en solitario… es… ¡Mi primera exposición!

-¿Señorita Kaioh?

-¿Ahh? Disculpe, claro que estoy interesada, ¿cómo no estarlo?- Cuando menos lo noté me encontraba de pie en el sofá.

-Correcto. Ya que el señor Kawakami ha salido por negocios, no puedo programar una cita hasta la próxima semana, en ese tiempo sería usted tan amable de visitarnos para así tener una visualización más concreta de la distribución de sus piezas.

-Por supuesto, entiendo.

-Muy bien, entonces hasta pronto.

-Gracias, hasta pronto.

Aún no salgo de mi asombro, inmediatamente siento los nervios dentro de mí estómago, inmensa felicidad y miedo al mismo tiempo. Esta es la oportunidad que he estado esperando, esta era mi ansiedad mañanera, hoy soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Tengo que avisarle a Darien, tiene que compartir la buena nueva conmigo.

¿No contesta? ¿Tan ocupado esta?

 _iré al trabajo, es probable que no pueda contestar si quieres llamar, tengo muchos chequeos de rutina, algunos equipos deportivos han estado yendo toda la semana~~_

Ya recuerdo, supongo que no tengo otra opción más que el visitarlo. ¡Sí! Eso es lo que haré.

No quiero hundirme en mis pensamientos, no quiero desaparecer en mis lágrimas, no intentare privarme de las pequeñas alegrías que yo pueda proveerme. Son justamente esas las que nos dan fuerza para seguir de pie y en mí mundo, el pintar es la más hermosa de todas, retratar lo que deseo, mis ilusiones o sueños, aunque no sean una verdad.

Me preparo para salir y considero que tan importante fue aquella llamada, porque deseo lucir lo mejor posible.

Mientras me incline hacia las Artes en el ámbito profesional, la medicina fue la elección más acertada que mi mejor amigo pudo hacer. Siempre supe que tenía talento, pero él supero las expectativas, ahora es uno de los más destacados médicos dentro de la ciudad y me siento afortunada de estar a su lado.

* * *

Dentro del Hospital todos parecen conocerme, ya que en la universidad Darien solía visitarlo muy a menudo y con el fin de explicarme más sobre su futuro lo acompañe cada vez que se presentaba la ocasión.

No me toma más de unos minutos entrar y subir por el ascensor hasta llegar al octavo piso donde se encuentra su consultorio, pero inmediatamente se torna irreconocible al ver una marea de pacientes esperando, algunos sentados, otros de pie y charlando cómodamente, sin duda alguna tenía razón con respecto a sus chequeos de rutina ya que, en efecto todos los hombres tienen un aspecto fornido, llenos de músculos ¡qué bien! Al menos no podré encontrar nada que me distraiga hasta que hable con él.

Cuando logró al fin abrir paso entre tanto deportista, me acerco a su puerta para ser la próxima en entrar es decir, no me lo prohibirán ¿o sí? Desde que me dispuse a entrar no han hecho nada más que mirarme, sí le quito unos minutos al Dr. Chiba no molestaré a nadie.

-¿Acaso piensas entrar?- Escucho a un lado mío.

-Sólo será un minuto, debo hablar con el Doctor- No me interesa ver a quién me interroga, debo estar lista para cuando se abra la puerta.

-¿No ves que todos están esperando su turno?

-Soy su amiga no una paciente, no le quitaré tiempo- ¿Por qué insiste tanto? ¡Claro! Es que seguramente su turno es el siguiente.

-Más grave aún -¿riéndose?- ¿No es eso poco profesional?

Me molesta cuando una persona no tiene el mínimo sentido de la cordialidad, ya le explique que sólo será un minuto ¿por qué le es tan difícil entender?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Pero es un asunto de suma importancia- Al menos para mí.

-No lo es.

¿Con qué clase de libertad opina algo tan mordaz? No me conoce, no tiene derecho a hablarme así, no debería discutir conmigo y sin embargo, le contesto de igual forma, como sí…

Se abre, sale un hombre y entra la artista.

-¿Michiru? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a contarte algo vital Darien.

-¿Qué? No lo quiero saber, sabes que tengo mucho trabajo, te pediré que te retires.

-¡No! Debo decírtelo, algo excelente me paso hoy...

-Me alegro, pero ¿sabes qué? Sí tanta es tu ansiedad por contarme, hazlo esta noche en la fiesta.

-Te aclaré que no es mi intensión salir a ningún sitio.

-¿Y estás aquí cierto?- Existen los momentos en los cuales dudo que quiera seguir respirando por la manera que tiene de responder.

-¿No me dejarás continuar?

-En la noche, a las 8:00 iremos por Serena. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Tengo opción?

Evidentemente no, cuando me hace una señal para abandonar su consultorio y dar paso a su grosero paciente.

-Nos vemos preciosa- ¿Yo? Se despide con algo de altanería al entrar. No pude ni verle el rostro, qué molesto.

Todo lo que caminé, me hizo desear algo refrescante. Me dirijo a la cafetería, pediré algo con ¿Limón? ¿Cereza? ¿Qué será?

-¿Michiru?- No soy yo -¡Eres tu Michiru!

-¡Andrew! ¡Vaya que sorpresa!- No en realidad.

-¿Cómo has estado? Hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí.

-Es verdad, bueno he estado ocupada con mi trabajo y demás, por eso no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de encontrarnos.

-Claro, eso y el hecho de que siempre estoy metido aquí.

El compañero y amigo de la facultad de Darien, el inconfundible Andrew Furuhata, quién según las palabras de Dar~ "Siempre me ha buscado" Pero a tantas negativas mías desde aquellos días de escuela hasta ahora, parece no recibir el mensaje en su totalidad.

-Tienes razón, pero me parece respetable que tomes con tanta seriedad tu trabajo, tanta como para permanecer el tiempo que sea necesario.

-¿En serio piensas eso?- No te confundas.

-¡Sí! También es lo que le comento a Darien, como todos somos _amigos_

-Ya veo, disculpa, ¿Iras a la fiesta de hoy?- ¿Esta invitado? Lo está.

-Iré, recién acepte.

 _~Dr. Furuhata, se le solicita en quirófano~_

-¡Qué gusto! Pero me tengo que ir, entonces nos vemos allá- Bastante alegré.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos.

Después de esa breve interrupción dudo que algo me impida nuevamente retomar mí camino a la deliciosa bebida que me espera, al ver sólo a dos personas en la fila, le impido el paso a una tercera que se aproximaba para ganar su lugar, algo me sucede hoy, creí que era mi emoción por la exposición, pero ya no estoy tan segura de eso.

-Quisiera una limonada mineral por favor.

-Es la última, que la disfrute- ¿Un carraspeo detrás de mí? Parece que alguien más deseaba esa limonada.

-Gracias.

Al dejar caer el ácido sabor sobre mi boca, noto la hora y aún falta mucho para comenzar a alistarme para esa fiesta, ¿qué más podré hacer? Quizás sea buena idea ir al museo y planear un poco la forma en la que visualizaré mis piezas.

Es una dicha que me guste caminar, pues aunque no me considere perezosa, el camino del hospital a mi destino es bastante largo, pero de esa forma tengo la oportunidad de ver los comercios y la orilla del mar.

* * *

Poco a poco veo los muros de ese imponente edificio que me llena de emoción, desde la primera vez que tuve la oportunidad de visitarlo de niña, quería ver una obra mía expuesta ahí y en unas semanas eso se hará realidad.

Shiro Funanori, mi escultor favorito, tiene su más reciente colección dentro, deseo verla.

"LA HISTORIA DEL AUTOMOVIL" ¿Dónde está Funanori?

-Lo lamento señorita, pero la presentación del Sr. Shiro Funanori termino hace dos semanas, ¿aún desea entrar?-

-Eso creo, aunque los automóviles no sean lo "mío"

Piezas de autos, motores, fotografías, "producción en línea" A unos minutos de entrar, más me convencía de que no encontraría nada de interés para mí.

-Definitivamente no es lo mío- Dije tras bostezar un poco, de alguna forma logré aburrirme más rápido de lo que creía.

-¿Y qué es lo "tuyo"?- Esa voz, la he escuchado antes, pero ¿dónde?

-Cualquier cosa, excepto esto.

-¿Tan severa eres?

-No, no lo soy ¿o sí?

-Me parece que un poco, pero sí no te interesa, lo mejor sería retirarse.

Inclinada para ver la miniatura de un diagrama, vi sus zapatos dar la vuelta, ¿qué le pasa a la gente hoy? ¿Es una moda, desconocida por mí el opinar con tan poca vergüenza de los demás? ¿Por qué me molesta tanto?

-Bien, no encontraré nada aquí, mejor me voy.

-¡Que te vaya bien preciosa!- ¿Preciosa? Sabía que lo había escuchado antes, al voltear para verlo, pude observar su pantalón, su mano izquierda en el bolsillo, su saco y su cabello rubio; jamás un hombre me había parecido tan atractivo, menos con esa clase de actitud, debo estar volviéndome loca.

Cuando un día es extraño, podemos pensar que no puede volverse más complejo aún, pero siempre nos equivocamos, todo el tiempo.

Timbre~

-¿Hola?

-¡Michiru Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Tanto tiempo sin hablarte.

-Jajaja Un par de días ¿no?

-Lo suficiente para extrañarte.

-Conejo, basta, ¿Qué quieres?

-¡Qué mala eres! ¿Por qué das por sentado que algo quiero?

-Ahh ¿No es así? ¿Me equivoque?- Me encanta molestarla, al igual que Darien, es por eso que son mis mejores amigos.

-No… no te equivocas- Esta molesta, pero sé que no es más que un rasgo de niña que tiene.

-Y bien, ¿Qué pasa Sere?

-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta hoy? Di que sí, ¿sí? ¿Sí? Por favor, por favor, por favor- Tono de voz más agudo de lo que puedo soportar.

-Basta, ¿me permites contestar? Bien, iré.

-¡Sí! ¡Yei! Gracias Mich, ¡gracias! Hace tanto que no sales con nosotros, será algo bueno, te lo garantizo.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Entonces hasta en la noche.

-En la noche.

* * *

Pienso que desde que comenzó ha sido un día bastante peculiar, desde mi mañana con Ryusei, la noticia del Sr. Kawakami, mi visita al Hospital, mis conversaciones con el indeseable hasta la insistencia por parte de todos mis amigos de asistir al evento, pero no creo que las cosas al azar, no logró descifrar lo que me esperará el resto de la noche, sólo sé que algo será diferente.

Con la vestimenta adecuada, los tres nos disponemos a salir al lugar prometido, en lo personal, no soy del tipo de fiestas y reuniones, pero este día ha iniciado de una forma no tan esperada y supongo que debe terminar igual.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que llegáramos, sin duda se esforzó mucho por su cumpleaños, es enorme.

La música se escucha fuerte, las luces hacen una atmósfera algo _retro_ y la pista se encontraba repleta de parejas, me gusta, me relaja, por más incongruente que parezca.

Mientras bailábamos Serena, el resto de sus amigas y yo, pude escuchar a Mina

-¡Llegaste al fin!

Cuando fije mi mirada en la nueva invitada, el tiempo parecía congelarse, los latidos de mi corazón hacían una sinfonía perfecta con la música de fondo y al mismo segundo se detenían, no podía respirar, era como sí el aire no llegara a mis pulmones; mis piernas, brazos y manos temblaban, jamás olvidaré este momento, jamás había visto algo como ella, es perfecta.

-Buenas noches, soy Haruka Tenou. ¿Ah? Tal parece que nos vemos de nuevo preciosa.

* * *

 **Chan Chan Chan! Hola! Oh sí! Ya tenemos un nuevo capítulo! ¿Y bien? ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí.**

 **Con toda sinceridad, una ENORME disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, pero tuve unos problemillas familiares y no me sentía con mucho ánimo de nada, la verdad, pero ahora todo se ha ido estabilizando, lo que me ayudo a regresar y seguir escribiendo**~**

 **También, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón espero que hayan disfrutado de esta nueva entrega de *LDCDE* que aunque no lo puse al principio he decidido llamar "Preciosa" XD Qué original soy no?**

 **Bueno, también como vimos, pudimos ver a la Bella Haruka~ Al fin" Sí lo sé, perdón por no describirla tanto, pero tenemos tiempo, tenemos tiempo, no hay prisa. Y al Conejo! Muy breve, pero la fiesta no se ha terminado, sigue! y a ver que pasa.**

 **Woow! Gran sorpresa me lleve al leer sus Reviews! Cómo saben me encanta leerlos, porque así me doy una idea de como les parece la historia y como quieren que vaya avanzando.**

 **Por cierto, por ahí me comentaron sí yo era Michiru en la historia, XD Lo cuál me halaga bastante, dejenme decir, bueno, ya que me estoy confesando, puedo decir que no sólo soy Mich, ya que más bien todos los personajes tienen algo mío. Pero a grandes rasgos podemos decir que sí soy yo. Un capítulo final explicando todo es lo que tengo planeado, así que espero que todos los que leen esta historia y más amigos lleguen hasta el final.**

 **Por ahora, puedo decir que lo del hospital y el museo sí me paso XD y fue molesto. He decido (Sí les gusta) Escribir aquí abajo el equivalente de la vida real al de la historia.**

 **-** •••• **"Shiro Funanori" no es más que el nombre (en japones) de mi escultor favorito, el talentoso Javier Marin, un día estaba fascinada con la idea de ver su colección "CORPUS" Cuando me enteré que ya no estaba y derrotada creí que era todo, aún sabiendo eso no me marche, y decidí ver una exposición de Recinas, que me pareció aburrida. Hasta que encontré a una persona muy importante para mí. y me molesto igual... sin conocerme. Ahora es una persona muy importante para mi.*****

 **Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado, y me comenten su review para saber que les gusta, que no, que le ponemos, a quién matamos, que le quitamos (no, no podemos quitar a Ryusei) Jajaja XD les deseo un Buen día, tarde o noche. Los quiero! Bye Bye***~~~**

• .¸¸.• ¯`•.AGRADECIMIENTOS BONITOS .•´´¯•.¸¸.•

 **tenohsagitario161197:** Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, si.. sé que el otro fue bastante corto, aveces no puedo evitarlo :s Coo siempre, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo! Que tengas un buen día Saludos!

 **Gabi Kaioh Pierce: ¡** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, jajaja no... no tengo planeado nada así para ninguno de los personajes, y como vimos Michiru fue a esa fiesta, aunque no fue el primer lugar donde vio a Haru *** y sí, la tercera es la vencida, tuvo que tener un día muy extraño y encuentros "raros" para conocerla XD Como siempre, espero que te haya gustado esta actualización para que me dejes tu reie y podamos platicar más a gusto. Saludines.

 **Rozen Dark Maiden:** ¡Saludos! Muchas gracias por tu review, espero te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, sí es así te espero en los comentarios para que me cuentes que te pareció :3 Sé que quizás es una introducción a Haru, pero es para darle drama XD Ok no. Aún así me gustaría seguir contando con tu apoyo. Nos leemos pronto! Qué tengas un buen día.

 **Alexia:** Ojalá no te decepcione esta nueva entrega. Sé que no era la descripción completa que muchas esperaban con respecto a Haru, pero fue sólo el inicio... además sin siquiera verla Mich ya sentía atracción por ella. (Lo cual me gustaría saber que te parece) Como siempre, espero te haya gustado la historia y me dejes tu review, para chismear a gusto XD. Saludos, que estés bien.

 **JessaBlessa:** Gracias por tus comentario, me dio mucho gusto leerte. Como se ve, Dar y Mich no tienen niguna intención romántica con el otro, eso quise plantearlo así, porque soy de la idea de que una chica y un chico pueden ser amigos (pero bien amigos sin necesidad de nada más) y que esa relación es mas duradera. y sí, lo contrario sería un cliche. XD Como siempre, deseo que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, para que me cuentes que te pareció y que esperas del siguiente. Saluditos.

 **Kim GUEST:** Gracias por tu review, jajaja Sí, que triste por Darien, pero tenía que saberse. Con respecto a lo que preguntas, ya escribí que no solo soy un personaje, ya que varios de los personajes tienen cosas de mí. XD Bueno, deseo que te haya gustado esta nueva entrega, espero tu review para que me cuentes que te pareció. Nos leemos prontillo. Bye.

 **Anonimus:** ¿Frase de CLAMP? Jajaja Tan cierta! es verdad, solo lo inevitable. Aún así, su encuentro aunque extraño, me pareció bueno, ya que ella no se percato de lo que tenía a simple vista. Y eso _si pasa... :(_ Gracias por tu cometario* Realmente espero que te haya gustado el capítulo nuevo y que de igual forma me dejes tu review para poder leeer y que me cuentes que te pareció. Nos leemos pronto, que estés bien. Saludos.

 **Momoka:** Gracias por tu review, espero te vaya gustando más y no la dejes de seguir. Me siento feliz porque nuevas personas se unan a "LDCDE" Siento por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, aún así espero seguir contando don tu apoyo, nos leemos pronto Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

• ** _Disclaimer:_** _Naoko Takeuchi es la autora original de cada personaje mencionado en ésta historia que no tiene fines de lucro y sólo es para la creación de mis FanFics._ ** _Sólo por entretenimiento._**

••

 **¡Hola! Como recomendación, sí para la última parte, pueden escuchar "Wait" de M83 mientras leen, no es spoiler, pero es lenta y hermosa, para lo que leerán, jajaja XD ******

* * *

• .¸¸.• ¯``•.LAS DOS CARAS DEL ESPEJO .•´´¯•.¸¸.•

~Apariencias: Entre decisiones~

Por: M.V.A-GLS

 _ **POV Haruka**_

No existen las coincidencias y por primera vez en mi vida, tengo esa absoluta certeza.

-¿Ya se conocían?- Cuestiona con entusiasmo la anfitriona de la fiesta.

-No- Responde esa chica con velocidad.

-No, no realmente- termino.

-De acuerdo, ¡Vaya! Si que tardaste mucho en llegar Haruka.

-Lo lamento en verdad, pero sucedió una emergencia en el hospital, un asunto de suma importancia sí no recuerdo mal.

-¿Qué? Bueno, no importa porque me alegra que hayas tenido la oportunidad de venir aquí, considerando lo ocupada que estás.

-Tienes toda la razón y más importante aún, ¿No me presentas a tus amigas?

-¡Claro! ¡Que tonta soy! Ellas son Rei, Ami, Lita, Serena y Michiru.

¿Mi primera impresión? Jovencitas hermosas, educadas y simpáticas, a excepción de una aguamarina que parecía sorprendida y a la vez enmudecida. ¿Timidez? Quizás algo más, algo que muero por averiguar.

-¡Ya están presentadas! Bien, ¡bailemos! Sí quieres tomar algo puedes acercarte a pedir la bebida que desees, con confianza ¿está bien?

-Si, por supuesto.

Al pasar justamente entre ellas, noto que una mirada no ha hecho nada más que clavarse en mí, no me dejará en paz, espero que no lo haga. Mi brazo roza el suyo, siento un sobresalto, escucho un suspiro.

-Me gustaría conocerte- Le hago saber, es cierto.

Al no escuchar una respuesta inmediata sigo mi camino de largo, acercándome para pedir mi bebida, así veo un rostro que me parece familiar.

-Señorita Tenoh ¿es usted?

-Buenas noches Dr. Chiba, no imaginé verlo en un lugar como este.

-No, ni yo a usted- Lo percibo nervioso, no debe pasarle esto a menudo.

-Tenemos amistades en común recién me percato, espero no le incomode, pero ¿conoce a Mina Aino?

-¿Sí la conozco? –Sonriendo- es amiga de mi novia, Serena Tsukino, todas ellas son amigas.

-Ya veo, en ese caso también la Señorita Michiru es su amiga.

Podrá ser sólo una idea mía, pero sus nervios se esfumaron y fueron remplazados por una expresión llena de interés.

-Michiru es amiga mía, más que de ellas en realidad, ¿la conoce?

-Para nada, era curiosidad- En este momento él acaba de notar mi poca habilidad como mentirosa experta, que ridículo, mi médico es amigo de aquella jovencita.

-Entiendo. De cualquier forma te dejo pasar, elije algo para beber.

Asiento, me acerco al hombre que atiende y me apresuro a pedir algo frio, entre más hielo es mejor, me sorprende, no llevo más que unos cuantos minutos aquí y el calor es sofocante.

Unos segundos después, la tengo en mis manos y me permito saborear el alcohol en mi boca, cuando unos jóvenes se acercan, para saludar al Doctor con efusividad.

-¡Darien! Qué bueno que te veo hermano- Le comentaba uno de los tres jóvenes.

-Llegamos tarde, lo sé, pero me aseguré de terminar todas las consultas.

-Está bien, no hay problema, te presento a unos amigos, Akira y Ryusei.

-Es un placer, pero veo que siempre eres el último en enterarse de las cosas ¿no es verdad? Ryusei y yo, ya nos conocemos.

Hasta este momento he permanecido lejos de su conversación, hasta que escuche su nombre.

-¿Su novio? –Interrogó uno de ellos con sorpresa- ¿Ryu eres novio de Michiru?

-Estamos saliendo, sí, pero no sabía que vendría aquí.

Mis ojos la buscaron con rapidez, ahí estaba, bailando, divirtiéndose, sonriendo, no creo estar segura de poder explicarlo, es una visión; vistiendo un hermoso vestido negro, algo corto y muy ceñido a su cuerpo, su pelo acariciando suavemente esos hombros desnudos. Toda ella es una visión, ¿su novio? Nada tiene de parecido con ella, no es que sea precisamente desalineado, es sólo que me resulta difícil de creer que sea su pareja.

El contorno helado del vaso reposaba sobre mi labio, cuando mis pensamientos parecieron llamarla, se alejó de la pista para caminar hacia donde yo estaba, esa forma de andar que le pertenecía, tan segura, tan suya. Creí que podríamos sostener una conversación y…

-¡Hey Michiru! Nunca me dijiste que eras novia de Ryu, ¿Cuándo pensabas hacérmelo saber?- Comento ¿Andrew? Sí, ese es su nombre.

-No sabía que mi vida personal es de tu particular interés ¿o no lo es? En lo que a mi concierne, no debo darte explicaciones sobre mis relaciones- Tiene firmeza en sus palabras, es feroz, me lo ha demostrado antes.

-Sabes que bromeo –que tonto, no trates de remediar tu error- Claro que no debes explicarme nada, pero de esa forma bien podíamos haber llegado todos juntos aquí.

-Decidí venir de último momento, no estaba planeado.

-No hay porque discutir, ¿Linda me acompañas a la pista? –Pregunto el novio.

-Tenía intención de pedir algo de beber- Entonces me miro, imposible que pueda deslumbrarme tanto, no la conozco –De acuerdo, bailemos.

Se marchó otra vez.

-Andrew, permíteme presentarte a Haruka Tenoh, es amiga de Mina y mi paciente.

Seguramente el Dr. Se percató de mi singular atención hacia ella, ya que toco mi hombro para hablarme.

-Haruka ¿te ocurre algo?

-Nada, lo siento. Es un gusto.

-Igualmente- Un apretón de manos y todo arreglado.

-¿También es médico?

-Así es, de hecho trabajamos en el mismo hospital, soy cirujano.

-Impresionante, debe llevar consigo mucha responsabilidad.

-Gracias y es cierto, pero mi trabajo es lo que me apasiona.

-Comprendo.

-¡Andrew! -Llego una de las chicas- ¡Ven a bailar!

-Disculpen, enseguida vuelvo- Me causa gracia la facilidad con la que acepto.

Nuevamente mi atención le perteneció a ella, ¿qué sucede conmigo? Es decir, no hemos tenido más que un ligero intercambio de palabras, me ha mostrado su energía, determinación y ferocidad. Desde que escuche sus tacones en la sala de espera, hasta este segundo, no puedo dejar de pensarla.

-Es hermosa ¿verdad?

-Claro que lo es –me confié- ¿Quién?

-Hablo de la atmosfera, es ideal para un cumpleaños.

-Por supuesto que sí Doctor.

- _Darien_ , dime por mi nombre y relájate Haruka, te notas tensa, con la guardia en alto.

-Bien, lo haré _Darien_ \- extraño.

Una, dos y una cifra desconocida de canciones distintas terminaron, fue cuando el grupo de chicas se acercó para retomar las fuerzas perdidas. Con ellas también Michiru.

Nunca antes creí en el poder de las miradas, en una conversación sin necesidad de las palabras y ahí estaba, sus ojos azules encontrándose con los míos, su insinuante juguetear de la copa sobre sus mejillas para tocar sus labios, mi sonrisa, la suya, mi mirada dirigiéndose al balcón y su vista siguiendo a la mía.

-Permiso –dije- Debo hacer una llamada.

-Iré a tomar aire freso- Escuche unos segundos después de mi caminar.

Mi corazón late desesperado, en el transcurso de la noche, sólo nos ha bastado con mirarnos, justo ahora, ya no es suficiente.

Al estar afuera me acerco a la orilla, que hermoso es el cielo nocturno y la ciudad iluminada cuando se ve desde un tercer piso, belleza.

-Creí que llamarías a alguien- Llego.

-La única persona con quién quería hablar ya está aquí.

-Ya veo, ¿de qué querías hablar? –su voz es delicada, pero su comportamiento seduce.

-Dije que quería conocerte y no bromeo al respecto.

-Sí hubieras querido eso, ¿por qué no te acercaste a la pista?

-¿Con tu novio y tú?

-No es mi novio, sólo hemos salido, es todo.

-Sí me lo preguntas, pienso que no tiene buena vista ¿o sí?- Ha comenzado a reírse, que linda es.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Tú no eres su tipo de chica.

-¿No lo soy? –Acercándose un poco más- ¿quién lo es?

-Cualquiera menos tú.

-¿Sabes? Él tampoco es mi tipo- cada vez la distancia se hace más corta.

-Lo sé, porque para ti, solo estoy yo.

-¿Lo crees en realidad?

-Absolutamente, estoy convencida.

-Que conveniente, pero tal vez llegues a tener razón.

-¿Llegué?

-Primero debemos conocernos ¿no?- Es verdad, pero la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes, esta velocidad me fascina, rápida, riesgosa, me encanta que ella pueda sobrellevarla.

-Bien. Sí eres amiga de Serena, que es amiga de Mina quién a su vez es mi amiga, eso quiere decir que somos…

-¿Amigas?- Conclusión acertada.

-Muy buenas amigas ¿te parece?

-Me parece, Haruka.

-De acuerdo, Michiru.

Sonrisa cómplice, silencio y de nuevo nuestras miradas se cruzan. Me pregunto sí ella sentirá lo mismo que yo, tiene razón, no sabemos mucho una de la otra; haciendo de esto algo mucho más arriesgado, pero veo sus movimientos, se muestra tranquila, alejada de todo lo que nos rodea, presente. Estoy perdida en una ruta desconocida, pero quiero salir y es con ella a mi lado.

-¿Mich? ¿Estás aquí?- No puede ser.

-¡Sí Ryusei! Es sólo que me quede para hacerle compañía a Haruka, es todo.

-¡Qué bien! ¿Pero no querías beber algo?

-Es cierto- ¿Qué piensas? –Justo ahora, quiero bailar.

Provocando con esa declaración, que tomará mi mano con rapidez, para alejarnos de su impresionado novio con dirección a la pista de baile, rodeadas por la música.

-Se molestará por dejarlo así ¿no?- Cuestiono.

-No me importa, sólo por esta noche, no me importa nada, más que estar contigo.

 _ **POV Michiru**_

Bien, lo dije, no sé qué sucederá mañana, sí ella me olvidará, sí es un juego para ella, pero al escuchar sus palabras no hago más que creer en ellas.

Nunca se me había hecho tan difícil contenerme con una mujer y en una ocasión como esta, es algo que no esperaba; no es tan sencillo sí no puedo dejar de mirarla, el saco y pantalón de esta mañana no le hacen justicia a su hermosa figura, pero la chaqueta con esa falda la acentúan más de lo que quisiera, no concibo que sea yo quién dice estas palabras.

¿Notará lo nerviosa que estoy? Y aun así me agrada estar con ella. Impresionante que haya sido yo quién dijo que hace unas horas me molestaba.

Es así como el ritmo de la música se hace lento, apacible, haciéndome dudar de mis próximos movimientos; la pista parece llenarse y con eso veo a las chicas acercarse, no nos han visto, en especial cuando las luces comienzan a disminuir para ser iluminados por un leve resplandor blanco, lo haré ¿o no?

¿Mi discusión? Una ridícula, lejana de la poca buena cordura que tenía, no debo ser así, no puedo ser así, y de repente la pregunta.

 _~~¿Cuándo invitarás a tu novio a casa hija? Es extraño que nunca nos hables de él, ¿será que de nuevo planeas volver con Darien? Espero que lo conozcamos pronto._

Mi vida se encuentra atada a lo que predisponían mis padres, siempre ha sido así. Excepto por una vez cuando les comente lo que realmente quería hacer de mi vida, mi eterno amor por la pintura, ese que según sus palabras _"no es la elección correcta" "no es una carrera profesional" "¿por qué dedicarte a que no te será útil?_ Después de tres años, no he logrado que cambien de opinión, no lo aprueban y me temo que no lo harán.

Yo no soy así, impulsiva, atrevida, confiada, pero con Haruka tengo la sensación de que es lo correcto; disfruto de la fuerza de una marea desmesurada, como impone su voluntad, aunque sea por sólo una noche, una noche solamente.

Sí mi vida debe estar atada a los deseos de otros, sí es necesario que guarde las apariencias, sí bajo una mentira mantendré todo en serenidad, lo haré.

Pero hoy, por el resto de tiempo que me queda, por lo que soy, lo que me hace feliz, la ansiedad que recorrió mi cuerpo desde tempranas horas, el ambiente, la verdad que circula mi cabeza haciéndome notar que lo único que busco son escusas, por ella, porque existe el destino, déjame tenerla, sólo una vez.

Las miro a la distancia, siguen acercándose, vuelvo mi vista para encontrarme con esas joyas que tiene por ojos, tampoco han parado de mirarme, es ahora o nunca. Tomo su mano y noto como aprieta la mía, su pulso es acelerado, igual que el mío, nos alejamos más, para quedar detrás de una columna, aun la sostengo, sabe que es lo que deseo hacer, sonríe para mí y antes de dudar me aprisionan su timidez, necesidad y fuerza, en sus labios, por favor, no permitas que se vaya de mí.

* * *

 **¡ESCENA PODEROSA! (VOZ CON SÚPER AUMENTO)**

 **Jajaja ojalá se haya entendido, pero ¿qué tal eh? A que no se esperaban un beso tan rápido, lo sé, lo sé... pero a veces las mejores cosas de la vida pasan sin que lo pensemos mucho, sólo hay que dejarse llevar por el momento~~**

 **¡Mich - Haru! ¡Control! que están en una fiesta, ¿creen que nadie podría verlas?**

 **El POV de Haru es para compensar la poca descripción del capítulo pasado, ¿les gusto? *.***

 **Además, su historia comenzó de una forma extraña, y es así como dispongo que continué... :D Espero que a ustedes también les guste así :3**

 **También una disculpa sí tarde mucho, pero me parece que una vez a la semana (actualización) esta bien, ¿sí? ¿sí? Pero a lo que nos importa!**

 **Cuenten que les pareció este nuevo capítulo! ¿Lo notaron corto? Lo siento, en verdad, no era mi intensión Se dieron cuenta de que ambas ya se gustaban... jajaja son unas ¡loquillas! Pero como digo, lo hermoso de que alguien comparta tu locura es decir, que alguien corresponda a tus sentimientos. *****

 **Ahora bien, por otro lado, Ryu y Andrew son amigos, sé que por ahora no están importante, pero a todos les sirven un par de ojos extra, y "el novio" los necesitará más que nadie. ¿qué opinan de eso? Por lo mientras ya se dio cuenta de que Mich no lo toma en cuenta... (perdón) ¿creen que le moleste?**

 **Tenemos como introducción-~ una vista a la familia Kaioh, que ahora sabemos no apoyan la profesión de Michiru, ya pronto sabremos de ellos, pero sí se comportan así por buscar sus sueños, ¿qué podrán esperar de su hija cuando sepan como es realmente? (aún falta, pero vayan pensando en** **esa duda)**

 **-** •••• **Realmente, el salón (de la fiesta) no era tal cosa, era la casa de una amiga mía, y "el balcón" se encontraba en su habitación (sé que soy mala amiga por aprovecharme de su hospitalidad) Pero cumplió su propósito XD Alguien me siguió hasta ahí y *FLECHAZO* Jajaja la conversación esta _prácticamente idéntica _ Lo cual, me pareció genial el agregarlo. **

**Ya, ya... estoy divagando. Como siempre, espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, y me dejen saber lo que les pareció en sus ¡reviews! además invito a los nuevo lectores/seguidores (que sé que están ahí) a que me dejen un comentario de igual forma, para conocernos y para saber sí les gusta o atrapa "LDCDE". Nos leemos pronto! Los quiero Bye bye*****

* * *

 **tenohsagitario161197:** Ya supimos que paso... :o Espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado la nueva actualización y que no se te haya hecho corto, o muy apresurado... sino lo justo. Gracias por seguir la historia, nos leemos pronto, ten un buen día. **

 **Gabi Kaioh Pierce:** Un poquito malcriada ¿No? jajaja XD Lo sé, pero se siente con la confianza de hacerlo, no te preocupes, que no se verán muchas escenas así, y es porque Darien no lo permitirá, (pronto veremos porque) Nuevamente, te agradezco tu review, ¿qué te pareció este nuevo capítulo? Cuenta me. Gracias por tu apoyo con"LDCDE" Nos leemos pronto! Bye bye¨*

 **Rozen Dark Maiden:** ¡Muchas gracias! *.* Espero que como dices, el desarrollo vaya bien y no se pierda. Me alegra mucho que te guste! De verdad espero seguir contando con tu apoyo! Nos leemos en tu review! Ten un buen día!

 **Alexia:** ¿Te la imaginaste? Qué gusto! porque de verdad traté de ser lo más clara posible, :3 Ahora sí, tuvimos más de Haru! Como siempre, espero te haya gustado esta nueva entrega, y te agradezco por el apoyo constante, nos leemos pronto Gracias! Saluditos Bye bye!

 **Kim GUEST:** Gracias por tu review y ¿si verdad? cambia de opinión, espero no la consideres bipolar ni nada, XD Como siempre te agradezco por tu review, espero leerte pronto y que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, ten un buen día!*

 **Anonimus:** Muchas gracias por tu review, y por lo de original! *.* Jajaja se paso Mich ¿no? pero bueno, ya vimos lo apresuradas que son, espero no te desagrade y que consideres que expuse bien sus preciados sentimientos. Nos leemos pronto! Deseo leerte pronto. Saluditos! ***~

 **Momoka:** ¿En serio te gusto la canción? qué bueno! es que la escuche y dije... esa debe ser :D Y que alegría saber que te ha gustado la historia, espero que no dejes de seguirla y como siempre que me hagas saber tu opinión en tus reviews! Gracias por apoyarla, nos leemos Bye bye*

 **Hitomi:** Qué gusto leerte! Muchas gracias por apoyar "LDCDE" y que la consideres interesante, de igual forma espero que no te haya decepcionado esta nueva entrega y seguir contando contigo.** Ojalá te haya gustado este punto de vista de Haruka, cuenta me que te pareció, sí te gusto o esperabas más... Nos leemos prontillo! Gracias de nuevo Saluditos.

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Holis! Muchas gracias por tu review, espero te haya gustado su nuevo capítulo, ahora sí conocimos más de la guapa rubia. Me da tanto gusto tu continuo apoyo hacia la historia, espero no decepcionarte. Ojalá no te haya parecido algo rápida su forma de actuar, porque cuando se encuentra una oportunidad así, no siempre se puede parar... XD y pues de Ryu? habrá más participación, lo siento :( pero, tranquila ojala no lo odies... haré mi mejor esfuerzo porque no sea así. Nuevamente te agradezco por seguir la historia, nos leemos en los comentarios! para que me cuentes que te pareció! ** Gracias! Ten un buen día! Bye bye**

 **Crystal:** Gracias por tu review, me gusta mucho que vayas siguiendo la historia, deseo que te haya gustado la actualización, no te preocupes, que habrá más de "LDCDE" Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, cuenta me qué te pareció? Nos leemos pronto! Bye bye**


End file.
